


Misery, il tuo nome è Becky

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Sam rimane ferito durante una caccia, è Becky che deve prendersi cura di lui. Becky è deliziata, Dean divertito, e Sam... beh, Sam è atterrito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery, il tuo nome è Becky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misery, thy name is Becky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6438) by http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/. 



Sam non ricorda come è finito lì.

Beh, non è proprio vero. Se lo ricorda perfettamente. Ricorda di essersi avvicinato furtivamente al vampiro, machete in mano. Ricorda di essersi preparato a colpire, poi il grido improvviso risuonato nel silenzio della notte, un urlo che di certo non veniva dal vampiro. Ricorda il vampiro che si gira di scatto, lo spinge con forza e scappa.

E di certo ricorda la scarica di dolore che lo ha attraversato quando è volato di schiena contro il muro, e la sensazione della lama del machete che si faceva strada nella sua carne. Ricorda ancora il dolore atroce mentre guarda il viso stravolto di Becky.

Quel che non ricorda è come ha fatto a pensare che stendersi nel letto di Pine Creek e far sì che la sua fan numero uno si prendesse cura di lui sarebbe stata una buona idea. Oh no, un momento. Non era stata una sua idea. Era stata un’idea di quel sadico di suo fratello. Quel bastardo.

 

“Oh Dio, Sam, mi dispiace così tanto!” proclama Becky mentre si copre la bocca con le mani, sconvolta alla vista di fronte a lei. Ma non è così grave, secondo Sam – sta soffrendo come una bestia, anche più di quanto le ferite mostrino. Ma lei sembra un bel po’ su di giri, ed anche se Sam è di solito un ragazzo comprensivo, sta seriamente sperando Becky svenga il prima possibile.

“Ti abbiamo sentita, principessa, già le prime dieci volte.” Riprende Dean mentre controlla la ferita. Si lascia scappare un leggero fischio e guarda suo fratello. “Prima le buone notizie o le cattive?”

“Sorprendimi.” Mormora Sam. Incrocerebbe le braccia se non fosse che il sinistro gli fa un male d’inferno.

“Beh, non penso sia un danno permanente.”

“Oh grazie a Dio!”

Dean scocca un’occhiataccia a Becky prima di continuare. “Ma temo sia più di un semplice taglio. Riesci a muoverlo?”

Sam ci prova, ma sbuffa dal dolore.

“Potrebbe essere rotto.”

“Non è rotto.” Sam si rifiuta di assecondarlo. “Solo… ferito.”

Sono a casa di Becky e Sam tenta disperatamente di non guardare l’orrore di quei muri arancione ed alle tende verdi a righe. Lui non è esattamente un tipo attento alla moda, figurarsi, ma persino lui sa che il verde e l’arancione insieme sono un cazzotto in un occhio.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, Sam. Davvero, davvero, tanto.” Ripete Backy.

“Già,” le risponde Sam sforzandosi di sorridere mentre la guarda. “Grazie.”

“E comunque, che stavi facendo lì?” Dean si alza in piedi e fissa Becky dall’alto. Chiunque sarebbe stato intimidito dallo sguardo di Dean, ma Becky si limita a fissarlo di rimando.

“Quale webmistress di morethanbrothers.net è mio dovere assicurare nuovo materiale ai miei fans” e mette in mostra la sua fotocamera digitale.

“Ci stavi scattando delle foto?” chiede Dean incredulo. “Ma come diavolo facevi a sapere che eravamo qui?”

“Non ha importanza. Il punto è…” lascia cadere il discorso, accigliata. Alla fine scrolla le spalle “Non ricordo quale fosse il punto.”

“Magari il fatto che sei matta?”

“Dean,” lo ammonisce Sam, perchè non importa se Becky sia matta o meno, non merita di essere trattata in quel modo. Anche se per colpa sua si ritrova una spalla a pezzi.

Suo fratello si gira a guardarlo a bocca aperta e sbuffa. “Ci stava facendo delle maledette foto, coso! Ora mi sento violato e sporco.”

“Solo di Sam,” chiarisce Becky. Quando Dean solleva un sopracciglio perplesso, la ragazza elabora ulteriormente. “Stavo facendo le foto solo a Sam. Non a te.” Dean sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa poi cambia idea, si limita a roteare gli occhi e guardare Sam con l’aria di chi aspetta qualcosa.

“Ascolta,” Sam tenta di rimanere calmo e razionale, ma l’irritazione cresce di minuto in minuto. Tutta colpa del braccio sinistro. “Torniamo al motel, d’accordo Dean? Becky, grazie per averci accolto in casa tua, ma ora dobbiamo andare. Dobbiamo riorganizzarci se vogliamo prendere quel vampiro.”

“Uh-uh,” Dean scuote la testa. “Tu ora ti fai un sonnellino mentre io mi riorganizzo. Non puoi rischiare anche l’altro braccio.”

“Sto bene,” replica Sam cercando di alzarsi dal divano. Un divano azzurro, orripilante in quella stanza arancio con le tende verdi. “Mi è successo di peggio.”

Sbanda mentre cerca di stare dritto, ed è tutta colpa dell’Advil che gli ha dato Becky. Non si dovrebbe accettare nulla da fangirl mezze matte. Probabilmente l’aveva drogato.

“Come no, fermo lì ragazzone,” lo canzona Dean mentre lo tiene su per un pelo. “Prova a cacciare in queste condizioni e ti faranno il culo, Sasquatch.”

“Sto bene,” Sam cerca di essere convincente, ma Dean lo guarda scettico, probabilmente perchè è ancora costretto a tenerlo su con un braccio.

“Coso, non stai bene. Ora te ne vai a dormire mentre io vado ad ammazzare quello stronzo succhiasangue.”

“Dean ha ragione, Sam, non sei assolutamente in condizioni di combattere mostri.” S’intromette Becky.

Sam rotea gli occhi come può e scuote la testa. “Andiamo, sto bene.” E’ la terza volta che lo dice, ma si sente come se fosse la centesima.

“Tu te ne torni al motel a dormire. A meno che…” Dean sorride sornione palleggiando lo sguardo tra Becky e Sam, “Preferisci rimanere qui?”

Sam spalanca gli occhi nello stesso istante in cui lo fa anche Becky, ma è piuttosto sicuro che le ragioni divergano parecchio. Apre la bocca pronto a protestare, ma Becky sta già dicendo la sua.

“Oh, questo sarebbe assolutamente meraviglioso! Potrei anche… lavarti i capelli, e prepararti della zuppa! E potrei cambiare canale alla tv per te, e farti un massaggio ai piedi - ”

“Becky, è molto carino da parte tua, ma -”

“ – potrei farti le spugnature!” E i suoi occhi a quel punto si accendono come lampadine, “E posso aiutarti a fare pipì!”

“Ti aiuterà a fare pipì,” Ripete Dean con evidente divertimento. Sam lo guarda male, ma Becky annuisce con furiosa convinzione.

Sam mette su il sorriso migliore che riesce a tirar fuori sperando che non risulti troppo falso. “Ascolta Becky, apprezzo l’offerta, davvero. Ma Dean stava solo scherzando. Sto bene. Sul serio. Io posso, uh, fare tutte quelle cose da solo; non sono mancino. Io posso, uh… fare pipì da solo.”

“Sì ma l’altro braccio è ferito! E io so che hai bisogno di entrambe le mani per controllare quel drago che hai nei pantaloni,” e gli fa l’occhiolino, complice.

Dean sta cercando disperatamente di non ridere, ma fallisce miseramente. Sam si limita a scoccargli un’occhiata malevola prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Becky, ormai totalmente andata.

“Grazie, per l’offerta. Ma posso prendermi cura di me stesso. Sono grande e grosso.”

Scelta errata. Sa di aver sbagliato a pronunciare quelle parole nel momento esatto in cui hanno lasciato la sua bocca, dipingendo sul viso di Becky un sorrisino perverso. “Oh, lo so.” Gli sussurra cospiratoria. Si sente avvampare di colpo mentre le sopracciglia di Dean stanno quasi raggiungendo l’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Dean, possiamo andare adesso?” Sam non riesce ad evitare di dirlo in tono lamentoso, ma Dean lo ignora completamente. Il bastardo.

“Sam, per favore,” il tono di Becky è dolce mentre lo avvicina. Wow, è proprio bassa. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima, ma dev’essere alta al massimo uno e sessanta. “E’ colpa mia se sei ferito, lascia che mi renda utile.”

Sam rivolge a Dean uno sguardo disperato pregandolo d’intervenire. A questo punto suo fratello non fa altro che scrollare le spalle e sorridere. Guarda di nuovo Becky, sembra così innocente. Non ha importanza il fatto che tenterà di saltargli addosso non appena si sarà steso a letto, non importa nemmeno sia per colpa sua che è rimasto ferito.

È che Sam è un bravo ragazzo. Certo, uccide le cose senza battere ciglio ed è ben noto che si trasforma in uno scaricatore di porto quando, ubriaco perso, litiga con i motociclisti, ma di solito è gentile ed educato con le persone. Anche se tali persone vorrebbero molestarlo e fargli cose innominabili. Non è proprio capace di essere completamente stronzo come Dean.

In silenzio ammette la sconfitta.

“Quanto ti ci vorrà per questa caccia?” chiede a suo fratello. Dean ridacchia e Becky… beh, sembra sul punto di venir meno. Di nuovo.

 

In generale, Becky si comporta in modo normale. Insomma, Sam immagina sia normale quanto può esserlo Becky.

Gli ha preparato della zuppa. Tantissima. Ogni ora si presenta da lui non una nuova scodella e due cracker in una bustina, proprio come al ristorante. Sam non ha idea di dove si stia procurando tutta quella zuppa, o i cracker, ma continua a sorridergli felice mentre gli tampona con un tovagliolo gli angoli della bocca ogni due sorsate, così non chiede. E comunque, la zuppa è buona.

“Ho portato altra zuppa, tesoro.” Annuncia Becky mentre entra in camera con un vassoio con su una scodella azzurra ed un bicchier d’acqua. C’è anche il fatto Becky continui a chiamarlo con ridicoli nomignoli come “tesoro” o “coniglietto”, ma sembra le procuri una strana ebbrezza farlo, quindi Sam non si scomoda a chiederle di smettere.

Gli appoggia il vassoio in grembo e Sam guarda la scodella. Zuppa di vongole, ed ha un odore delizioso. Onestamente, non capisce perché è tanto preoccupato. Becky gli dà da mangiare zuppe e cracker, lo chiama “trottolino” e cose così, e gli sorride in modo un po’ troppo esplicito a volte, ma non è niente di così tremendo. Ha combattuto wendigo e ghouls e mutaforma – una ragazza non può creargli problemi.

Però, rimane il fatto lei l’abbia portato in camera sua, invece che nella stanza degli ospiti. Cosa parecchio disturbante. E ha anche provato a fargli togliere i jeans, ma Sam si è rifiutato, principalmente perché sarebbe diventato ancora più paranoico a rimanere in mutande.

“Hai freddo?” gli chiede, ma non aspetta risposta, si limita a coprirlo di più con le pesanti coperte del letto. Sono quasi dello stesso colore delle tende in soggiorno, ma non sembrano così fuori luogo in quella stanza tutta rosa. “Hai bisogno di fare pipì?”

Le rivolge un sorriso afflitto e scuote la testa ignorando il fatto che sì, deve proprio fare pipì, ma aspetta che lei vada via prima di andare a liberarsi. Per fortuna alla fine se ne va, così Sam riesce ad andare in bagno ed a rimanere da solo in camera per un po’ finchè Becky non ritorna, tutta sorridente. Anche se, lei, sorride sempre. È un po’ inquietante.

“Ti senti bene? Hai bisogno di altri antidolorifici?”

“No, grazie.” Sam cerca di sorriderle. Sarebbe molto più facile se non lo stesse guardando come fosse un pezzo di carne.

“Va bene, allora.” A quel punto si siede alla scrivania, accende il suo laptop e si connette ad internet.

Sam la osserva mentre digita un indirizzo web e si acciglia quando coglie l’header verde del sito con su scritto “More Than Brothers” con un font enorme. A quel punto Becky comincia a leggere qualcosa scuotendo di tanto in tanto la testa e rivolgendogli delle occhiatine inquietanti che lo mettono profondamente a disagio. Si sistema meglio nel letto sperando di riuscire a dormire.

Qualche tempo più tardi sente le dita di Becky pigiare veloci sulla tastiera. Dopo un po’ lo chiama. “Sam?”

Sam si limita ad aprire un occhio, "Hm?"

“Posso farti una domanda?” lo sta fissando con le sopracciglia leggermente unite, concentrata.

"Certo."

Arriccia le labbra e gli chiede “Come descriveresti gli occhi di Dean?”

Sam solleva perplesso un sopracciglio e fa spallucce come può – vista la ferita – mentre si rimette giù. “Uh… verdi?”

Becky annuisce e ritorna allo schermo. “Per ora ho scritto ‘smeraldi che brillano, la fiamma delle candele fanno risplendere le pagliuzze dorate che emergono nelle profondità di quel verde bosco’.”

Sam tossicchia imbarazzato e fa di nuovo spallucce. “Uhm, okay. Va bene anche così, suppongo.”

Il sorriso di Becky è quasi accecante mentre torna nuovamente al suo computer.

 

Becky continua a fargli domande mentre scrive, ma Sam smette di rispondere quando gli chiede “Chi dei due è più grosso? Sono parecchio sicura sia tu, ma mi serve giusto per un riscontro.”

Prepara per Sam tantissime altre zuppe, da quelle vegetali a quelle di pollo, di riso o ai funghi, poi lo convince a farsi leggere uno dei libri di Supernatural. Sam la blocca quando arrivano al punto in cui lui si toglie l’asciugamano per vestirsi con quegli abiti pieni di polverina urticante, perché Becky ha cominciato a descrivere cosa c’era sotto l’asciugamano con dovizia di particolari. Sam spera davvero tanto che lei stia inventando tutto di sana pianta, perché se così non fosse dovrebbe davvero fare una chiacchierata con Chuck riguardo un po’ di cosette.

Non sa proprio come prendere il fatto i suoi gioielli di famiglia siano stati definiti come “il grosso, molle serpente che giace contro la coscia muscolosa di Sam”.

Sam riesce a convincerla ad andare a dormire nella camera degli ospiti nonostante Becky abbia insistito che si sarebbe sentita più sicura a poter dormire al suo fianco. Fortunatamente era bastato un sorriso timido e dirle che, se lei fosse rimasta a dormire con lui, non sarebbe riuscito a riposare per nulla. Non è una bugia e Becky può prenderla per il verso che le pare, l’importante è che dorma in un’altra camera.

Aspetta ancora mezz’ora prima di chiamare Dean. Suo fratello risponde al quarto squillo con un grugnito. “Sì?”

“Ti prego, dimmi che hai ucciso il bastardo e stai tornando indietro a prendermi.”

Anche attraverso il cellulare è evidente Dean stia sorridendo mentre risponde. “Scusa fratellino, ma non sono riuscito a localizzarlo. Dovrò riprovare domani notte.”

Sam sospira pesantemente. “Merda.”

“Allora, come sta andando con Annie Wilkes? È già riuscita a saltarti addosso?”

“Ah ah” Sam rotea gli occhi irritato. “No. È stata … gentile. Mi ha preparato la zuppa. Tanta zuppa.”

Dean ridacchia. “E tu cosa le hai dato in cambio?”

"Dean!"

“Stavo scherzando! Cavolo, diventi uno strazio quando sei costretto a letto. A proposito di letto …”

“Buona notte Dean.” Sam lo saluta stancamente prima di riattaccare. Poi chiude gli occhi e tenta di dormire.

 

Non sa che ore sono quando viene svegliato dall’odore della colazione che impregna l’aria. Un odore di pancakes, sembra, e la sua supposizione viene confermata quando Becky entra in camera con un piatto ricolmo di pancakes in mano.

“Wow, Becky” Ma sta già occhieggiando il cibo. “Non era necessario mi preparassi la colazione.”

“Oh, non è niente.” Ridacchia Becky. I pancakes sono coperti da uno strato di pezzetti di fragole e zucchero a velo, al lato del piatto c’è una bottiglietta di sciroppo d’acero. Nonostante quel che ha appena detto, Sam sa che deve averle portato via un bel po’ di tempo preparare tutto.

“Beh, hanno un aspetto ottimo.” Sam prende la forchetta e le rivolge il suo sorriso migliore, completo di fossette e il resto. Lei sembra rimanerne stordita per un momento, poi gli sorride e prende posto all’altro capo del letto. Sam si lancia sui pancakes con l’acquolina in bocca: finalmente non è brodo.

Si sente un po’ strano a ficcarsi in bocca forchettate di pancakes mentre Becky lo guarda. Anche più strano perché Becky sta facendo di nuovo quella cosa, lo sta scrutando come Dean occhieggia i suoi cheeseburger al bacon.

Finisce i suoi pancakes e ringrazia Becky facendole i complimenti, poi le chiede di poter usare il bagno.

“Oh, hai bisogno di fare pipì? O di lavarti i denti? Puoi usare il mio spazzolino,” e, a quelle parole, Sam fa appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non rabbrividire.

“Grazie, ma mh, userò un dito per lavarmi.”

“Oh,” sembra un po’ delusa, ma si riprende in fretta. “Beh, posso lavarti i capelli se vuoi farti una doccia!”

Sam si morde un labbro prima di rivolgerle un sorriso tirato. “Posso farcela.”

Entra in bagno e si assicura di chiudere a chiave la porta, giusto nel caso Becky decidesse di non comportarsi bene. Ci pensa su e decide di mettere il cesto dei panni sporchi davanti alla porta, così da poter capire se Becky fosse riuscita ad entrare, e coprirsi di conseguenza.

Svuota innanzitutto la vescica, poi si lava le mani. Spreme un po’ di dentifricio su un dito e cerca di lavarsi i denti meglio che può. Poi si spoglia, attento al braccio ferito, e s’infila nella doccia.

Si sente rinascere al contatto con l’acqua calda. L’unico sapone disponibile è alla lavanda, ma non ha importanza. Non gli è facile lavarsi i capelli con un solo braccio, ma alla fine ci riesce ed esce dalla doccia per asciugarsi. Non ha un cambio d’abito e di certo non può infilarsi il piccolo e spugnoso accappatoio rosa che è in bagno, quindi è costretto a rimettersi quel che aveva addosso, cosa che lo fa sentire di nuovo sporco. Non si rimette la biancheria intima, comunque, ma se la infila in una tasca dei jeans per evitare Becky possa trovarla.

La ragazza è al suo portatile quando Sam esce dal bagno, ma rivolge svelta lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembra indispettita quando scopre che Sam non è nudo o qualcosa del genere, poi torna di nuovo allo schermo del computer.

Sam prende posto su una sedia al suo fianco, non ha voglia di tornare a letto ed essere nuovamente ingozzato di zuppa. Becky è su una chat e digita velocemente sulla tastiera. Sam si muove nervosamente sulla sedia quando si accorge che il suo nickname è “Samlicker81”. Sta chattando con molte altre persone, "Deansbabygirl", "Wincestwins69", "Dimpled_chin_grin", e "Samndeansqueen". Stanno discutendo di qualcosa di cui Sam non vuole leggere, sicuro che al 99% si tratta di qualcosa che lo traumatizzerebbe emotivamente. Si concentra invece sull’avatar di Becky: un gatto che gioca con un gomitolo blu.

Passa quasi un’ora prima che Becky chiuda la chat e torni a concentrarsi su di lui, sorridente. “Vuoi altra zuppa? Posso farti il brodo di pollo.”

“No!” ed è quasi un grido, tanto che Becky sussulta leggermente. Le rivolge un sorriso di scuse e scuote la testa. “Scusa. No, niente brodo. Hai fatto abbastanza per me.”

Lei arrossisce lievemente e annuisce timidamente. Passa solo un momento prima che cerchi ancora la sua attenzione.

"Sì?"

“Com’è fare sesso con un uomo?” Becky ignora lo sguardo stravolto di Sam e continua imbarazzata. “Voglio dire, so com’è fare sesso con un uomo, sciocchino! Quel che intendo è, essere un uomo e fare sesso con un uomo.”

“Becky, io… io non…” sospira e chiude gli occhi brevemente. “Io non sono gay.”

“Certo che no…” e gli fa l’occhiolino. Dal modo in cui l’ha detto è evidente che non gli crede. “Quindi ti piacciono le ragazze?”

"Già.

“Che tipo di ragazze?” gli chiede, leggermente sollevata. “Del tipo che ti prepara il brodo?”

Sam cerca di rimanere calmo e riesce a tirar fuori un verso di disimpegno.

“E che ti fanno dormire nel loro letto?”

“Uhm,” ed è tutto quel che riesce ad articolare mentre Becky si allunga verso di lui.

“Sai, è una cosa che ho sempre immaginato.” Fa una pausa, pensierosa. “Beh, nella mia testa ero quindici centimetri più alta e tu nudo e ricoperto di olio di cocco, ma anche così va bene.”

“Che stai facendo?” le chiede mentre la sua minuscola manina si appoggia alla sua spalla.

“Ti sto accarezzando.”

“Uh, già, questo l’ho capito. Potresti… smettere?”

Becky piega un po’ la testa cunfusa. “Perchè?”

“Io non… Non vorrei darti un’impressione sbagliata.” E le offre un sorriso tirato. Ma la mano di lei non abbandona la sua spalla, e continua a guardarlo.

“Vuoi dire che non vuoi?”

Ha una vocina sottile sottile mentre o dice, e Sam esala un grugnito. “Non è che non voglio. È, uh…” tenta disperatamente di trovare le parole giuste. Qualunque parola. “Ti rispetto troppo per fare, uh… quello.”

Becky fa cadere a mano dalla sua spalla e si alza, il viso livido di rabbia. Guardandola così, Sam è sicuro di aver detto a cosa sbagliata.

“E’ quel che ha detto anche Chuck! Ma insomma, che avete voi uomini da pensare io abbia bisogno di essere rispettata? No, siete tutti un ‘Mi dispiace Becky, ti rispetto troppo per leccare la panna dai tuoi capezzoli’, e “Becky, ti rispetto troppo come donna per legarti al letto e farti le cosacce’!”

Sam non può proprio fare altro se non stare a guardare Becky che fa avanti e indietro nella camera, furiosa.

“Voglio dire, non sono certo una ragazzina innocente, Sam! Ho ventinove anni! Ho fatto sesso. Sesso spinto! Ma no, Chuck non ha volute che mi vestissi da cameriera sexy per servirgli la quiche. Non ha volute nemmeno soffocarmi con il suo grosso, virile -”

“Okay!” Sam la interrompe sollevando una mano. Becky si ferma e lo guarda confusa. “Io credo … che tu e Chuck dobbiate parlare. E che tu debba dirgli come ti senti. Sai, riguardo questa cosa, uh … sadomaso.”

La ragazza arriccia le labbra pensierosa, poi annuisce. “Sai cosa, hai ragione. Ora vado a casa sua e lo costringo a prendermi immediatamente!”

Sam le rivolge un sorriso sollevato cercando di non far trasparire troppa felicità dalla sua voce, “Grandioso!” ad essere proprio onesti, non è che abbia ben capito cosa sia successo.

Becky gli stringe le braccia al collo con forza. “Grazie Sam, sei un vero amico. E mi dispiace tanto di averti spiato mentre dormivi.”

Sam tenta di articolare un verso strozzato, ma Becky è già andata di corsa verso il suo armadio. Armeggia per un po’ e con un grido di vittoria ne riemerge con una frusta.

“Beh, ciao Sam! Chiudi a chiave quando vai via.” E se ne va.

 

“Quindi lei …”

“Già.”

"E poi..."

"Proprio così."

Dean ride e stringe più forte il volante dell’Impala. “Coso, quella ragazza ha un lato strambo. Beh, insomma, più strambo del suo lato normale. Ma ce l’ha un lato normale? Mi sento quasi in colpa per averti asciato lì.”

“Grazie,” mugugna. “Allora, qual è il piano per stanotte?”

"Hm?"

“Per il vampiro. Qualche idea di dove sia?”

Suo fratello sbuffa. “Quale parte, il corpo o la testa?”

Sam aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Aspetta un minuto. L’hai già ucciso?”

"Eggià."

“E non hai pensato di dirmelo la notte scorsa e poi di venirmi a prendere?”

“No.” gli risponde Dean per nulla turbato.

Sam guarda suo fratello incredulo. “E per quale motivo?”

Dean fa spallucce. “La tipa mi ha dato venti sacchi per farti passare la notte lì.”

“Quindi mi hai venduto per venti dollari?”

“Volevo le patatine con il formaggio fuso!”

“Mi hai lasciato lì … per delle patatine.”

“Andiamo, mica ti ha molestato o cose del genere, giusto?” Dean scherza rivolgendogli un sorriso smagliante. Sam si limita a fissarlo e incrocia le braccia. “Stai facendo diventare questa sciocchezza un problema, vero? È così! Non posso credere che tu lo stia facendo!”

Sam non si scomoda nemmeno a dargli una risposta, si limita ad ignorarlo per le successive trecento miglia.

Fine.


End file.
